Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 11: Timeless
by Tim66
Summary: When the space/time continuum begins to unravel, Rex and Hannah must team up with past versions of the Charmed Ones to find the cause.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. Anderson Cooper is a real life CNN news anchor, and I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing him for this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is to celebrate the Tenth Anniversary of Charmed's Season One. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO**

**THE TIME: AUGUST 5, 2009**

"Rex, are you still working on translating that scroll?" Hannah Webster asked as she entered the study of their apartment. "You've been at it for hours now."

"Yes, Hannah, I have been." Rex Buckland replied as he held up the scroll in question. "This one is proving more of a challenge, but I'm sure I'll crack it soon enough."

"You really enjoy working on all these old books and scrolls."

"Well, you know what they say." Rex replied. "Time waits for no one. Besides, until my class starts up again at Stanford, it helps me pass the time."

"Except for when the occasional magical crisis comes along." Hannah pointed out.

"Yes, that too." Rex said. "Of course, on more than one occasion, my books and scrolls have helped us solve the case."

"Tell me about it." Hannah said. "I know that..." she broke off as a clap of thunder was heard from outside.

"That's odd." Rex said as he got up and headed for the window. "There wasn't any storms forecast for today." Rex looked out and saw that the sky was filling up with dark storm clouds.

"Looks like it's going to be a bad one." Hannah said as she moved up beside him.

"Yes, and..." he broke off and looked around with alarm. "Hannah, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know." Rex replied, his voice wary. "I just feel that something terrible is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. "Rex, what is going on?"

"Well..." Before Rex could get any further, another clap of thunder roared through the sky. A strange energy wave swept through the room and swallowed Rex and Hannah. Once it had passed, both former Warlocks were gone, as if they had never been there.

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO**

**THE TIME: INAPPLICABLE**

"Okay, what just happened!?" Hannah asked as she looked around. Both she and Rex were now standing in front of Halliwell Manor. "One second we were at our apartment, and now we're here at Halliwell Manor. Why?"

"I don't know, Hannah." Rex replied as he glanced upwards. The same storm clouds could be seen, darkening the sky above. "However, I feel that we're about to find out. Let's go." He led them up to the front door of Halliwell Manor. From inside, the voices of the Halliwell sisters could be heard.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe's voice said.

"What?" Piper's voice asked.

"Don't you get it?" Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper repeated.

"Don't you get it? She's pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Piper asked.

"You're pregnant!" Phoebe replied.

"I'm pregnant?" Piper asked and then the sounds of happy celebration could be heard.

"Piper's pregnant again?" Hannah asked. Then the door opened and a swirl of light flew out and disappeared. "What was that? What is going on here?" She pushed the door opened and entered the Manor, followed by Rex. They were greeted at the sight of Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all excited at the news of Piper's pregnancy.

"Hello everyone." Rex said as he and Hannah stepped forward.

"REX!? HANNAH!?" Piper shouted, her happiness turning to fear.

"How the hell did you two get back here?" Phoebe asked.

"Who are these two?" Paige asked. "Warlocks? Demons?"

"Who are we?" Hannah asked. "Come on, Paige, you know us."

"How do you know my name?" Paige asked. "I've never seen either of you before in my life!"

"They're a couple of Warlocks we tangled with a few years ago, Paige." Phoebe said. "And I thought we'd seen the last of them."

"What are all of you talking about?" Hannah asked. "All that is ancient history. We're your friends now."

"Us? Friends with you? Fat chance." Piper said.

"I think I can clear this up." Rex said. "Phoebe, what year is this?"

"What kind of sick game are you playing now, Rex?"

"Just humour me, Phoebe. I'll explain."

"It's 2002." Phoebe replied.

"2002!?" Hannah blurted. "That was seven years ago!"

"Exactly, Hannah."

"Rex, have we travelled back in time?"

"If it were only that." Rex replied grimly. "However, I fear that something more nasty is at work here."

"Well, I don't know what you two are up to." Piper said as she faced Rex and Hannah. "However, we..." she broke off as a familiar voice called out.

"Piper? What's going on here?" Prue Halliwell said as she came down the stairs. "I was just getting ready for my date with Jack when..." she broke off as she saw Rex and Hannah standing there.

"Hello Prue, good to see you again." Rex said.

"Rex! How the hell did you get here?" Prue said as she stormed down the stairs. She was about to use her powers on Rex, when her eyes fell on Paige. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I... I..." Paige stammered.

"P... Prue?" Phoebe squeaked. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. What's wrong, Pheebs? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I am seeing one." Phoebe replied.

"Huh?"

"Prue, you just said you were going on a date with Jack." Leo said, jumping in. "What year is this?"

"What year? It's 2000 of course." Prue replied. "What are you doing here, Leo? Did Piper break up with Dan and get back together with you?"

"Well, yeah." Leo said. "But that hasn't happened yet. At least not from your perspective."

"What the hell does that mean?" Prue asked.

"He means that it's 2002, Prue." Phoebe replied. "Two years into your future."

"I see. How did I get here? Have you been playing with the Book Of Shadows again, Pheebs?"

"Uh, no I haven't."

"And I haven't either." Paige added.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Prue said to Paige. "What are you doing in our house?"

"Well, Prue, that's hard to explain." Piper said slowly.

"Indulge me." Prue snapped, clearly losing patience.

"Well, I'm Paige Matthews, you're half-sister." Paige replied.

"Half-sister?"

"Yeah, same mother, different father." Paige said.

"Remember Mom's white lighter lover, Sam. Well, they had a child together." Piper said.

"Surprise!" Paige said awkwardly.

"If this is somebody's idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." Prue snapped.

"Believe me, it's no joke." Piper said and then turned to Rex and Hannah. "Okay you two, out with it. Is this some kind of new scheme you two are cooking up."

"Believe me, Piper, I'm just as in the dark about this as you are." Rex replied. _Although I have a few suspicions about what is going on here._ he added in his mind.

"You mean you weren't the ones who brought Prue back?" Phoebe asked.

"Brought me back? Back from where?" Prue asked. "Wait a second, if this so-called half-sister is for real, she would be here to reconstitute the Power Of Three. That would only happen if..."

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Rex suddenly shouted. Once he was sure he had the attention of all around him, he continued. "I know all this is confusing, but we can't just stand around bickering and hurling accusations. We need to find out just what is causing these time anomalies. Now, if you will follow me." With that, Rex headed for the living room, Hannah following him.

"Who the hell put him in charge?" Prue asked. However, she found herself trailing after the two former Warlocks, her sisters and Leo not far behind.

"Rex, do you have some idea as to what is happening?" Hannah asked as the two of them approached the television set.

"Yes, Hannah, I have." Rex replied. "However, I need confirmation." With that, Rex turned the television set on and switched the channel to CNN. Sure enough, the words BREAKING NEWS was flashing on the screen.

_This looks bad. _Hannah thought as the newscast played out.

"I... I... This is insane." The normally calm Anderson Cooper was saying on CNN. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems the whole world has just gone crazy. "

"What does he mean?" Phoebe asked as she and her sisters walked up.

"We'll find out soon enough." Rex said and turned his attention back to the broadcast.

"We now... We now have footage of the events overtaking the world." Cooper said and within seconds, the former Warlocks and the Halliwell family were treated to the chaos that was now engulfing the world.

_In Germany, the Roman Empire was battling the forces of the Third Reich._

_In France, soldiers from the First World War were fighting Napoleon's troops._

_In London, the Great Fire was consuming the city, as the Battle Of Britain raged in the skies above._

_In Ottawa, dinosaurs roamed the streets, while rocket shuttles streaked through the sky above._

_In New York City, Depression Era traffic compete with hover cars._

_In Washington, the President declared a nationwide State Of Emergency, as British troops, from the War Of 1812, set fire to the White House._

"... I've just received word that General Sherman's troops have just entered Atlanta!" Cooper said, shaking his head.

"I think we've seen enough." Rex said and turned off the television set.

"Okay, Rex, you seem to have an idea what is happening here." Prue said. "Care to clue the rest of us in?"

"Very well. In laymen's terms, the barriers that separate time are breaking down." Rex replied. "Past, present, and future are overlapping. That is why all of us are here at the same time, Prue from 2000, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo from 2002, and Hannah and myself from 2009."

"What is causing it?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know yet." Rex said.

"Hey, maybe the Elders know." Phoebe said and turned to Leo. "Can you go and find out."

"Well, I can try. I'll be right back." Leo replied and orbed out.

"Well, I wouldn't put too much faith in the Elders." Piper said to Rex and Hannah. "They're usually more clueless then we are."

**UP THERE**

"Odin, Sandra, thank goodness." Leo said when he orbed in. He was about to continue, when he saw the look of confusion on the faces of the two Elders. "What is it?"

"Leo, how did you get here?" Odin asked. "Did Paige orb you?"

"No, I orbed myself." Leo replied.

"But that's not possible." Sandra said.

"Why?"

"Because you're no longer a white lighter, Leo, that's why." Odin said. "You fell, you gave up your powers and became mortal."

"What!?" Leo said. He was about to comment further, when he remembered what Rex had said, about past, present and future coming together. Clearly the Odin and Sandra he was talking to were future versions of the ones he knew.

"Odin, I think this might have something to do with why we can't communicate with our charges anymore." Sandra said.

"You may be right." Odin replied and then said to Leo. "Do you know what is happening? Something has gone wrong with the universe."

"Well, I might." Leo replied and went on to tell them Rex's explanation.

"I see." Odin said, once Leo has finished. "Well, Leo, I have no idea what is going on."

"Me neither." Sandra added.

"Well, it was worth a try." Leo sighed and orbed out.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"The Elders know nothing." Leo said as he orbed back in.

"Typical." Piper said with a sarcastic snort.

"They also told me that I gave up my powers for good." Leo continued.

"What? That never happened." Piper stated.

"True, it hasn't happened, yet." Rex said. "Leo will give up his powers permanently, three years from now, from your current perspective. It's like I said before, past, present, and future are getting all mixed up together. Expect more of this."

"Well, now I think..." Rex began, but before he could continue, the front door of the Manor blew open and a small tornado whirled into the room. As everyone watched, the tornado assumed a familiar and sinister form.

"SHAX!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said together.

"Yes." the Demon assassin replied. "Time to finish you Charmed Ones once and for all." Shax then prepared to attack, but before he could do so, he seemed to catch fire and explode.

"What the hell!?" Paige said.

"Sorry about the mess." Cole Turner said as he walked into the room. "I couldn't let Shax hurt you. Didn't you vanquish him already."

"Hello Cole, long time no see." Rex said.

"Rex Buckland? Hannah Webster?" Cole said. "Aren't you two supposed to be leading a revolt against the Source right now?"

"That's correct, we are." Hannah replied. "However, we are not those incarnations of Rex and Hannah."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"We mean that time has become mixed up." Rex said. "The reason why Shax was just here was because he came from a time before the Charmed Ones finally vanquished him."

"So does that mean he didn't kill P..." Cole broke off as he saw Prue standing there with her sisters. "Oh boy!"

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Prue asked.

"Prue, this is Cole, my on again/off again Demonic boyfriend." Phoebe said.

"What? You're dating a Demon? Pheebs, are you crazy!?"

"Whoops, my bad. In the time you came from, I haven't met him yet."

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Cole asked. "I just got out of the Wasteland, after all. What did I miss?"

"Okay, once again." Rex said and brought Cole up to speed on current events.

"Oh, this sounds bad." Cole said, once Rex had finished.

_God, who else is going to turn up_. Hannah thought as two young men walked in from the kitchen. _I had to ask._

"Mom, what's happening? Have we travelled back in time again?" the first young man asked Piper. Both of them appeared to be in their twenties. One was blond, the other brunette.

"Mom!? Who are you two?" Piper asked.

"I'm your son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." the blond man said.

"And I'm your other son, Christopher Perry Halliwell." the brunette man said.

"My sons?" Piper blurted. "I... I..."

"What year is this?" Rex asked.

"Uncle Rex? Aunt Hannah? What's going on? Where are your children?" Wyatt asked.

"Our children?" Hannah said slowly. "Rex and I have children?"

"Of course you do." Chris said. "Their names are..."

"I think you better keep that to yourselves." Rex said, jumping in. "Please answer my question. What year is it?"

"It's 2028." Wyatt replied. "At least I think it is. Although I'm not sure of anything right now."

"Join the club." Cole said.

"Hey, Uncle Cole." Chris said. "I haven't seen you since you helped me and Wyatt defeat that Karro Zans character a few months back."

"Huh?" Cole said, baffled.

"Oh dear." Rex said and once again explained what was happening to Wyatt and Chris.

A short while later, the group was sitting in the living room, listening as Rex continued to expand on his theory of the time chaos. "From what I have seen here, it seems the normal laws of time no longer apply." Rex explained. "Meaning that the past no longer affects the present or the future."

"So my killing Shax now may not necessarily save..." Cole began, but fell silent as he glanced at Prue.

"That is correct." Rex replied.

"Okay, that's enough." Prue said. "I don't need a crystal ball to see why you're all trying to protect me. However, the facts speak for themselves. At some point, I'm killed, and this Shax character is the one that does it. Or did it."

"Yes, Prue, it's true." Piper said after a few moments of silence. "Shax attacked and seriously injured both you and me. Leo only had time enough to save one of us, and he saved me. You see, Prue, when you die, Leo and I are married."

"Married." Prue said. "Well, that would explain Wyatt and Chris. When I died, did it matter? Did it count?"

"Yes, it did." Piper replied. "We were protecting an Innocent." Piper didn't mention that said Innocent had died anyway, she didn't want to rock the boat.

"That was when I found out who I really was, Prue." Paige said. "Mom and Sam gave me up for adoption, they were afraid the Elders would punish them if they found out about me. My adoptive parents were killed in a car crash in 1994. It was after that I began looking for my birth family. I finally found them when..."

"When I died." Prue said.

"Yeah." Paige said and then fell silent.

"Prue, this may not be of any comfort, but you're with Mom, Grams, and Andy now." Phoebe said.

"Andy?" Prue said at the mention of her old boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess I would be. He did say he would watch over me, after all."

"Also, we took out the Source." Piper added.

"You did?" Prue asked. "Way to go. Looks like the legacy of the Charmed Ones are in good hands after all."

"More than that, in the end, the Charmed Ones totally wiped out all the Upper Level Demons." Wyatt said. "That gave them years of peace, to resume a normal life."

"Until Wyatt and I were ready to take over." Chris added. "When the Angel Of Destiny released Cole, he put his evil past behind him for good and joined us."

"Released me?" Cole asked. "From where?"

"Well, that's hard to explain." Wyatt said. "Let's just say once you got out, you became a trusted ally of our family."

"Both of you also help me and Wyatt from time to time." Chris said to Rex and Hannah.

"That's good to know." Hannah said.

"Well everyone, although this exchange of information is fascinating, I think we should get back to the task at hand." Rex said. "Namely, fixing the time stream and getting everyone back to where they belong."

"Yeah, any idea on how to do that?" Piper asked.

"Not yet, unfortunately." Rex replied. "Piper, do you have some sheets of paper I can borrow?"

"Yeah, I have? Why?"

"I need to crunch some numbers."

"What numbers?" Piper asked.

"I'll explain later. Promise." Rex said.

As past, present, and future continued to overlap, others were also feeling the affects...

_What the hell is going on? _Victor Bennett thought as he stared at the brontosaurus happily munching at the trees in the park across from his apartment. _Could this be some magic spell gone awry? _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Answering the door, Victor gasped at the two women standing there. "Patty!? Penny!?"

"Victor, we have a problem." Patricia Halliwell said.

"Can we come in and discuss it." Penelope Halliwell added.

"Uh sure." Victor said as he stepped aside to let his ex-wife and her mother enter. _They're not spirits! They're alive! How can that be?_ Right now, he couldn't come up with an answer.

Daryl Morris thought he had seen it all, but this was overwhelming to even him. He sat at his desk in the police station and read the reports. Dinosaurs on Market Street, cowboys invading the Bay Area Rapid Transit stations and now this, a prison escape attempt going on at Alcatraz. _This is nuts, Alcatraz was shut down more than forty years ago._ Daryl thought helplessly. _Why is the world suddenly falling apart? I hope Sheila and the kids are okay._ Daryl reached for the phone and was about to call his home, when he saw a familiar figure enter the station. Daryl's mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

"Man, it's crazy out there, Daryl." Andy Trudeau said as he walked up to his former partner. "What the matter, Daryl? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I... I..." was all Daryl could get out.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but the phones lines are all fouled up." Dan Gordon said to his niece.

"I hope Mom and Dad are okay?" Jenny Gordon replied. "All this craziness is going on here, what's it like in Saudi Arabia?"

"I don't know, but..." Dan began, but stopped as the house began to shake. "EARTHQUAKE! Quick, under the table." Both Dan and Jenny quickly sought refuge as the house shook around them.

Back at Halliwell Manor, things seemed to have settled into a holding pattern. Rex had been sitting at the dining room table for some time now, writing figures on the paper that Piper had provided him. Every so often he would stop, mutter to himself, and then continue writing. The others were wandering around the house, waiting. Prue found herself sitting on the couch with Paige. "I've heard a lot about you." Paige said, breaking the silence.

"All of it good, I hope." Prue replied.

"Yeah, it is. Piper and Phoebe, they really loved... I mean, they love you."

"Well, if you'd known them when they were younger, you might not have been so sure." Prue said. "Phoebe and I got into a terrible fight over a guy I was engaged to a few years ago."

"Really? She's never mentioned that." Paige said.

"Well, it was not a proud moment for any of us." Prue said. "Grams had just died, we were all emotional basket cases. Roger, my ex-fiancé, for reasons known only to himself, told me that Phoebe had come on to him. Dummy that I was, I believed him."

"You didn't!" Paige said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I did." Prue continued. "I confronted Phoebe about it, of course, she denied it. I kept accusing her about it, and it just blew up into Armageddon. Phoebe ended up moving clear across the country to New York City just to get away from me. We didn't speak for months, until she moved back here. That was just before we discovered we were the Charmed Ones."

"What happened to Roger?" Paige asked.

"Oh, I broke off our engagement right there and then. I figured that if he was willing to sleep with my sister, then he wasn't the guy I thought he was. Maybe part of me knew he had been lying through his teeth about Phoebe hitting on him, but I didn't want to admit it. The ironic part was that I still saw him every day, he was my co-worker and boss at the museum where I was working at the time. It was not until later, after I got my powers, that I finally quit my job there. I haven't seen him since, and good riddance I say."

"Wow." Paige said. "I can't imagine going through anything like that. Of course, up until a few months ago, I thought I was an only child. I feel that I've missed so much, not knowing my real family."

"Don't worry, Paige, I'm sure that soon you'll have a lot of stories of your own. You've already defeated the Source, and if those two guys from the future, Wyatt and Chris, are to be believed, you do a lot of other good stuff too. Take comfort in that."

Meanwhile, Cole had cornered Wyatt and Chris. "Okay, from what Rex said, what we say here won't affect the future. I have to know, do Phoebe and I ever managed to make it work?"

"I'm sorry, Cole, but that's not gonna happen." Wyatt said sadly. "Aunt Phoebe ends up marrying a guy named Coop."

"He's a Cupid." Chris added.

"I see." Cole said slowly.

"Hey, but things do work out for you." Wyatt said. "You do meet someone. Her name is Kira."

"Kira? Tell me more." Cole said.

"Well, it's this way..." Chris said as he began to tell Cole of his future wife.

Rex had finished writing his figures down when Hannah walked up to him. "You've been sitting here for some time, Rex. Have you found anything out?"

"Yes, Hannah, I have." Rex replied grimly. "I've been running these figures through my head, over and over again. I don't like what they're telling me. It seems our situation may be worse than we thought it was."

"What is it?"

"If I'm right, our universe has barely twenty-four hours of existence left. Come, Hannah, we must tell the others."

A short time later, everyone had returned to the living room and listened as Rex presented his findings. "If my numbers are correct, and I fear they are, we have just twenty-four hours to fix the damage to space/time. If we don't, the whole continuum will implode upon itself."

"That sounds bad." Piper said.

"It is." Rex replied. "Countless trillion of lives, all across the universe, will be lost. We have to find what is causing this and fix it now."

"How do we do that?" Cole asked.

"I have some books and scrolls at the apartment in Palo Alto, where Hannah and I live. I think they can help us. We'll go and get them." With that, Rex translocated Hannah and himself out.

**PALO ALTO**

"Rex, something's wrong!" Hannah said, once they had appeared. "This is our apartment, but the furniture is different."

"That's because we won't move in for another five years." Rex said, pointing to a calendar on the wall, that displayed the year 2003.

"Damn! We can't get to the books and scrolls now." Hannah muttered.

"No, but I think there is another place we can look. Let's go." Rex replied and translocated them back out.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Once Rex and Hannah returned, they quickly explained what had happened. "So, now what?" Piper asked.

"I was just thinking of the Magic School, maybe the books there can help us." Rex said. Aside from Wyatt and Chris, all he got were baffled stares.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe said. "Magic School? There's no such place!"

"Actually, Aunt Phoebe, there is." Chris said. "You just don't know about it yet. Uncle Rex is right, there are books there that may help us."

"Since Wyatt and Chris are the only ones, besides Hannah and myself, that know about the school at this point, I was thinking they could accompany us."

"Cool. Let's go!" Wyatt said. He and Chris orbed out, Rex translocated himself and Hannah out seconds later.

"Magic School." Paige said. "You think it's like the one in the Harry Potter stories?" Everyone just stared at her. "What!?"

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

Rex, Hannah, Wyatt, and Chris arrived to find the school in darkness, with black clothed Demons prowling the halls. "Damn." Rex muttered. "Clearly the Magic School is in the point of time that it was under Demonic control."

"That was three years ago." Hannah added.

"Exactly. We're just going to have to move slowly." Rex said.

"The library is this way." Wyatt whispered as the four of them slowly moved down the hall, avoiding the occasional Demon that happened to wander by. Soon, they were in the library, which was empty.

"Wyatt, you and Chris stand guard, while Hannah and I look through the books." Rex said.

"Right." Chris said as he and Wyatt moved to the door.

"Come on, Hannah, we haven't a moment to lose." Rex said as he and Hannah started going through the books. After about ten minutes, they had found the right book. "This is it."

"Going somewhere?" a Demon said as he shimmered into he library. "Wait, you're Buckland, the Insurgent! The traitor!"

"Oh, I really don't have time for this." Rex said.

"Tough!" the Demon replied. "I'm gonna..." before he could get out another word, the Demon blew up.

"It helps to be half-witch as well as white lighter." Wyatt said as he lowered his hands.

"You two find what you're looking for?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we have." Rex said and held up the book.

"Great. Let's blow this joint." Wyatt said.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"I got it." Rex said after he had finished studying the book. "The only way to fix this would be to go back to the Dawn Of Time itself."

"The Dawn Of Time?" Hannah asked. "That's a long way back, isn't it."

"Billions of years. Give or take a few centuries." Rex replied. "I suspect that we'll also find whomever is responsible for this mess there."

"Well, let's go then." Prue said.

"Yeah, we have a universe to save." Phoebe added. "Come on, sisters, let's rock and roll." As the others watched, all four Halliwell sisters joined hands and began to chant.

As the winds blow and the rains chime.

We all seek to go back, back to the Dawn Of Time!

A flash of bright light shot through the room, and when it had passed, everyone had vanished.

**DAWN OF TIME**

The group found itself standing on what appeared to be an asteroid, floating in a black void. "Where are we?" Hannah asked as she looked around.

"We're here. The Dawn Of Time." Rex replied.

"This is the Dawn Of Time?" Cole asked. "I was expecting something more spectacular."

"Well, this is the primal void, before the Big Bang happened." Rex said.

"Wait, how can we be breathing?" Paige asked.

"A little side spell I cooked up." Rex said. "It gives us protection against the elements."

"And you will need it, Buckland." the Demon said as he shimmered in. "I am Dalke. Welcome to the Dawn Of Time!"

"Who the hell are you?" Prue asked.

"Another Lower Level Demon, I suspect." Rex said. "They were the only ones left over when your sisters decimated the Underworld."

"Yes, that is true." Dalke said. "However, all that is about to change. Because of this!" He held up what appeared to be a black staff.

"Is that..." Rex began, but Dalke cut him off.

"Yes, the Time Streamer. The same one the Source ordered Tempus to make centuries ago. However, it was never used, and the Source locked it away. The fool."

"Dalke, it was looked away for good reason." Rex said. "If misused, it can be dangerous! The Source and Tempus both knew that."

"Well, they're not around to do anything about it now." Dalke said. "With this, I will rewrite time. In the new history I will create, I will be the Source!"

"Of course, that means wiping out the original history." Rex said.

"That is unfortunate." Dalke said, shrugging his shoulders. "However, sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Greater good." Hannah said. "How many megalomaniacs have used that excuse."

"Bah, I have no time for you fools!" Dalke said.

"Well, maybe you have time for us." Prue said as she and her sisters stepped forward.

"The Charmed Ones!?" Dalke said, taking a step back. "I thought you'd retired."

"Funny thing, time." Piper said. "You see, Dalke, thanks to you, we haven't retired yet. You really should pay attention to your own mess."

"Time Streamer!" Paige called, holding out her hands. The Time Streamer vanished from Dalke's hand and reappeared in Paige's.

"Way to go, sis." Phoebe said, smiling.

"They really do make a good team." Cole said.

"I know." Leo replied.

"Why don't we vanquish this creep." Prue said and the four sisters joined hands and chanted.

_We sisters four who know our place._

_Vanquish this evil from all of space!_

"NOOOOOOO!" Dalke shrieked as he burst into flames and exploded.

"Well done." Piper said. "It's good to have you back, Prue."

"Likewise." Prue replied.

"Well, so much for him, but how can we fix time?" Chris asked.

"Let me see that." Rex said as he took the Time Streamer from Paige and began to examine it.

"Any ideas, Rex?" Hannah asked after a few moments.

"Yes, it can be done." Rex replied. "With the Time Streamer, I can reboot time, so everything will return to the way it was before, including ourselves."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It means we'll be returned to the points we were all at before Dalke started messing with time." Rex said. "We won't have anything to remember, because, technically speaking, it never would have happened."

"You mean we won't remember any of this?" Paige asked.

"That's correct."

"But... .But... I was enjoying getting to know Prue. It's not fair!"

"I know how you feel, sweetie." Prue replied. "I was enjoying getting to know you as well. Also, it was nice to be back with my sisters."

"Oh, Prue." Phoebe said, tears streaming down her eyes as she hugged her big sister. Piper and Paige quickly joined in. "Rex, can't you make it so we can save Prue?"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but for space/time to be repaired, everything must be returned to the way it was before. No exceptions."

"Besides, if I don't die, Paige will never discover who she really is." Prue added. Her sisters all knew she was right, although it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Well, I guess it's too bad that Phoebe and I don't work out." Cole said. "Of course, I won't remember this fact. I wonder how things will happen?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Uncle Cole." Wyatt said.

"But, remember, you do meet Kira." Chris added. "Just be patient."

_I end up married to a Seer_. Cole thought. _That should be interesting._

"Well, I suppose there is no time like the present." Rex said. "Get ready, everyone." As the others watched, Rex activated the Time Streamer and everything vanished in a bright white light.

*****INTERLUDE*****

_The Big Bang occurs, the universe is born. As the ages pass, the Milky Way Galaxy is formed, our solar system is formed, the Earth is born. The eons pass, the planet cools, the Age of the Dinosaurs comes and goes. Humanity arises, the civilizations of Babylon, Egypt, Greece, and Rome rise and fall. The Middle Ages come and go, the New World is discovered and colonized. America wins independence from Britain, the War Of 1812 is fought, the Civil War is fought. The 20th Century dawns, World Wars I and II are fought, Neal Armstrong lands on the Moon, the Berlin Wall is torn down, the 21st __Century arrives. Time passes, as it always does._

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO**

**THE TIME: JANUARY 23, 2000**

"So, how do I look?" Prue Halliwell asked as she came down the stairs of Halliwell Manor. She was all dressed up for her date with Jack Sheridan.

"You look great, Prue." Piper Halliwell replied. "Jack will be blown away."

"Hey, I hope so." Prue said, and then noticed a look on Piper's face. "Piper? You okay? I hope you and Dan aren't having any problems."

"Oh, it's not that, Prue." Piper said. "It's just that sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice between Dan and Leo. Dan is a great guy, don't get me wrong. Yet sometimes I feel that my heart truly belongs to Leo."

"Well, I guess you'll have to figure out what your heart is saying, Piper." Prue replied as she headed out the door. "Don't wait up!"

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO**

**THE TIME: MAY 16, 2002**

"Oh my God!" Phoebe Halliwell said as she, her sisters, a frozen, Leo, and the Angel Of Destiny stood in the front hall of Halliwell Manor.

"What?" Piper Halliwell asked.

"Don't you get it?" Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper repeated.

"Don't you get it?" Phoebe said to Paige Matthews. "She's pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Piper asked.

"You're pregnant!" Phoebe replied.

"I'm pregnant?" Piper asked and then the happy celebration began. As the Angel Of Destiny vanished a swirl of light that flew out the door, Leo Wyatt unfroze.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, when he saw how happy the three sisters were.

"You're going to be a daddy!" Piper squealed.

"What!?"

"Yeah, Piper's going to have a baby!" a delighted Paige said. In no time, Leo had joined in the happy celebrations.

A few miles away, in his penthouse, Cole Turner was unaware of the happiness currently going on at Halliwell Manor. _I got out of the Wasteland for Phoebe._ Cole thought. _I wonder if she will want me back. I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO**

**THE TIME: MAY 23, 2028**

"You're in a big hurry to finish dinner, Chris." Wyatt Matthew Halliwell said.

"I need to be." Christopher Perry Halliwell replied. "I've got a big date with Bianca tonight. Are you sure you can handle things without me this evening?"

"Hey, we've been Demon light for a few weeks now." Wyatt said. "Don't jinx it. Besides, we have Mom, Leo, Aunt Phoebe and Paige. As well as Uncle Rex, Aunt Hannah, and their children to help us if trouble starts."

"Yeah, not to mention Uncle Cole, Aunt Kira, and their kids." Chris added.

"So you and Bianca go out and have fun tonight." Wyatt said as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The rest of us will make sure no Demons crash your date."

"Thanks." Chris said and the two brothers broke into laughter.

*****INTERLUDE ENDS*****

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO**

**THE TIME: AUGUST 5, 2009**

"Rex, are you still working on translating that scroll?" Hannah Webster asked as she entered the study of their apartment. "You've been at it for hours now."

"Yes, Hannah, I have been." Rex Buckland replied as he held up the scroll in question. "This one is proving more of a challenge, but I'm sure I'll crack it soon enough."

"You really enjoy working on all these old books and scrolls."

"Well, you know what they say." Rex replied. "Time waits for no one. Besides, until my class starts up again at Stanford, it helps me pass the time."

"Except for when the occasional magical crisis comes along." Hannah pointed out.

"Yes, that too." Rex said. "Of course, on more than one occasion, my books and scrolls have helped us solve the case."

"Tell me about it." Hannah said. She moved to the window of the study and peered outside. A beautiful day could be seen, under a bright blue sky.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" Rex asked as he put the scroll down on his desk and walked over to join Hannah at the window.

"No, nothing is wrong." Hannah replied. "It's just that it's such a beautiful day outside, Rex. We should be out enjoying it, rather than being cooped up in this apartment."

"You know, Hannah, you're right. Why don't we go out for a while."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rex." Hannah said as the two of them headed for the door.

"Quite." Rex said with a smile. "As for the scroll, I can get back to work on it later. After all, I have plenty of time."

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF REX AND HANNAH!**


End file.
